I met the Boogie man
by Hena Michaelis
Summary: Do you believe in monsters? I've got writers block for the other stories and I've been dying to write this one so enjoy.
1. Intro

Are you afraid of monsters?

As a child, you may have thought there was a monster hiding under your bed or in your closet.

Your parents would always just say that it was all in your head, but what would happen if I told you, what you saw wasn't your eyes playing tricks on you. Monsters are all too real, but I've learned as you age, not all can be seen. That's why they never believed you when you told them what you saw, but there is something else you don't know.

Something that I couldn't believe if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes...

My name is John Egbert, and I met the Boogie man.


	2. First Encounter

**YO! HeY It'S HenA, HerE IS ThE NeW ChapteR, NexT ChapteR WilL ComE OuT SooN, AnD BY SooN I MeaN AbouT TomorroW, I'M PostinG ThiS AT 11:55 SO ThE NexT OnE WilL BE UP I'N A FeW MinuteS. I WilL UpdatE AlL MY FicS BeforE SummeR IS OveR, ThaT IncludeS HunteR PuP! EnjoY ThiS NeW FiC! I'lL UpdatE ThE NexT OnE ShortlY!**

The story I'm about to tell you is all too real, believe me or not, but I've met the Boogie man. I met him a long time ago, back when I was still a child..And he's nothing like who he seems.

It all started when I was five..

It was the first night I slept in my new home. My dad had already tucked me in and turned my night light on, but I was too scared to fall asleep. I just curled up under the covers and waited to fall asleep like any child would...and that's when I heard it..

I was on the brink of sleep, the sandman had just sprinkled his magic dust into my eyes to help me drift into slumber..when I heard a noise come from under the bed. It sounded like the scratching claws of a monster who was readying itself to attack as soon as I close my eyes. It was waiting for me..waiting until I had gained a false sense of security to pounce on me and eat me. I was terrified and I tried to keep quiet to fool the monster into thinking I wasn't in bed.

Once the noises stopped, I lied there, quiet, giving myself a mental pep talk to get up out of bed and make a run to my father's room. After I felt I had enough courage to run towards the door, I sat up and looked around. The night light lit up the room enough for me to see the door. I grabbed my ghostbusters glow in the dark mini flashlight from my bedside table and before I stepped one foot off my bed, a thought came to my mind. What would happen if I tried to see the monster..?

I don't know if it was my sleepy mind putting these thoughts into my head or if it was my new found confidence, whatever it was..it lead me to believe I could escape the monster unharmed. I took a deep breath and stared at my flashlight for a good ten seconds before turning it on and looking under my bed. Being upside down when you're exhausted was not the brightest idea I've had, when I looked under my head spun and it took me a minute for my eyes to focus and that's when I saw it.

Two big, bright, yellow eyes stared at me, I was going to let out a scream before the creature covered its face, its hands were gray and it ducked its face into the floor with a gasp, like it was scared. It had messy black hair, worse than my own and two tiny orange nubs that poked out from the black abyss of hair. I stared at it in confusion and surprise. The monster was afraid of...me?

"Stop! Turn it off!" It whimpered and I took advantage of the situation, extending my arm under the bed to get it closer to it.

"What are you doing under my bed? Go away monster you're not welcome here!" I shouted and scooted back away from the flash light.

"The light hurts! Stop!" This thing looked no older than me, which made me even more confused.

My shouting must have woke my dad, because I heard him rush down the hall, he must have thought there was some intruder in the house or something because he brought a baseball bat with him when he ran in. When he saw me leaned over the side of my bed, shouting he let out a sigh and picked me up. Neither of us got a full night of rest after that. Dad let me sleep in his room with him after I told him about the monster I saw. The entire night I couldn't stop thinking about it and ever since that night, I have always believed in monsters.


	3. Second meeting

**Hey guys I'm sorry this chapter was later than I said it would be but my computer broke and I had to wait until my new one came in to post this this chapter is a little short but I will be posting another before summer ends and then you'll probably have to wait until like August because of all my other stories enjoy!**

Ever since that day I've dreamed of becoming a paranormal investigator. I loved exploring the mysterious and the unknown. It was exciting to know that if these creatures creatures existed, what else was out there. I would always look under my bed to see if the boogie man was still there but he only showed up every now and then in my closet or under the bed, just out of my reach. Every time I try to look at him, he gets away before I can see his face again. I even told my dad I didn't need a night light anymore just to see if he would show up more..it didn't do much help.

That was years ago and I remember it like it was yesterday. Eight years later, when I was thirteen.. hadn't seen him for a while, not since I moved out of that house when I was seven. I told my friends about it and they didn't believe me, they just thought it was another one of my pranks. I couldn't blame them though, I had a reputation for being a pranking master.

One night I had just came back from a movie night with my friends, we watched the Stephen King movie, The Boogie Man..It wasn't that good. The Boogie Man I saw was nothing like the one I saw..but something occurred to me that night. The creature I saw looked my age...What if he was my age..? If that thing was just a child and it had parents? I felt my blood go cold when I thought about how I treated the little monster. If my dad saw someone act like that to me, he would be pissed. Just how big was the dad?

I continued to think back to that day and wondered if I would ever see him again..I decided to try if I could, just one more time...I turned off the light, grabbed my flashlight and lied on my bed. I stared up at the ceiling for a bit, thinking, I closed my eyes and let out a sigh before switching the flashlight on and leaning over my bedside and looking under the bed.

As soon as I looked under, I felt a hand grab my wrist and made me drop my flashlight, I gasped when it pulled me under, I tried to get away but it only pissed the creature off more. When I was fully under the bed, I looked up at the creature and went wide eyed. It was the same thing from before. He was older, scarier and a lot more angry than the scared little monster I saw when I was five.

He snarled at me and glared, showing off his sharp, crooked teeth, hissing as he spoke. "Don't you dare shine that in my eyes again human." I wanted to scream but I was so excited that I met him again, I didn't really know what to do at the time though so I just said the first thing that came to mind..

"You are so cool." I don't know what I was thinking when I said it to be honest I was in a state of terror and excitement I couldn't think properly, my nerves didn't seem to get the best of me though. "It's you! From before remember?" The beast stared in confusion. "I was five and you were here and I saw you!" He seemed surprised when I wasn't absolutely terrified.


End file.
